User blog:Uknownada/Nada's Search Prologue Part 3
Apparently my father’s idea of “getting something to eat” means “go to a bar and get drunk”. There was always one bar he loved going to: Gold Roger. Being named after the King of the Pirates, you’d think it’d be a pretty cool place. But it isn’t. It is a really crappy bar, dirty and wrecked because of all the fights made in there. Now the place was pretty filled today, probably because of all the pirates who are using it as a last drink before they sail off. Even Gold Roger went to this bar before he set off, which is why it got named after him. Lucitan loved going to this bar because of all the pirates that he finds here. Some are stupid enough to come here with bounties so they’re easy to catch, but my father never found any. Must be a rumor in the Marine base or something. Lucitan pushed somebody off a stool. “Hey, what the hell, dude?!” “You a pirate?” Lucitan asked. “Yeah, about to find the One Piece. You might laugh now, but you won’t when I become the King of the Pirates!” Lucitan chuckled and said nothing. Normally he would shoot the guy, but I guess he just wants him to get killed in the Grand Line. “Raoul,” Lucitan called. The bulky bartender came up to us. “Hey, Lucitan. What’ll it be this time?” “Five shots of Rhum.” “And the boy?” “The Usual.” The Usual…I always hate it when he got me this. He knows very well about my allergy, yet he gets it for me anyways. It’s because he wants me to go into the Marines, and toughens me up so I can last more than a day. “Coming right up. Sorry, Nada.” “Don’t feel sorry for him,” Lucitan said, “He’s joining the Marines today.” I gasped, “T-Today?” “That’s right,” Lucitan said, “In fact, this’ll be your last drink before you join.” I slunk down. Why did it have to be today? I never wanted this to happen. I would have been just fine if every day I was still waking up in a shed, yelled at by my father, and drinking… “Carrot juice. Here you go,” Raoul gave me, “It’s on the house.” Well, look on the bright side. At least this is my last drink… “Get a few extra shots for him,” Lucitan ordered, “I want to make sure he knows what’s coming to him.” …Crap. *** “Here it is, son,” my father said to me as we arrived at the base, “You’re finally going to follow in my footsteps.” “Y-Yeah, Commodore Lucitan…” “Unless you don’t want to. You can escape if you want. Go on; run away right now, if you choose to.” I didn’t question. I bolted off. I crouched down and was about to- **BLAM!!!** “My foot! Argh!” I screamed in pain. How did I not expect this? My father was merciless; he would never let me get away. “I was hoping you didn’t have to join with a shot foot. I guess it’s not as lucky as they say, is it?” He grabbed my hand and dragged me to the gate. “Looks like the first place you’re heading to is the infirmary. Don’t worry, son. This won’t be your only time visiting it.” There was nothing more I can do. I let him keep dragging me on, and he opened the gate. He let go of me. “I’m not going to drag you myself. You get in there.” That was the last command I followed as I limped myself through the gates to Hell… End of Prologue Category:Blog posts